particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandra Onassis
Alexandra Onassis is the former President of Zardugal and former Prime Minister of Zardugal. She was the first non-ZPP President after nearly 25 years of ZPP Presidents. Early life Onassis was born on the outskirts of Kostandian bay in Unkaso, Zardugal. When she was 18 she moved to Zardopolo to pursue a degree in Secondary Education at the local university. Early Political Career Onassis first ran for office in the snap election of 3791, where she promptly unseated a newly elected ZPP MNC from Unkaso. She made such a splash in the local debate when she called out the apparent corruption the government and ZPP that national headlines were made causing her to win her district in a landslide. The boost in popularity allowed her to almost immidiatley secure a position as Minister for Trade and Industry as well as Deputy Paty Leader of the Zardic Liberty Party. Her career as Minister for Trade and Industry was fairly uneventful, but nevertheless led to her receivng the office of Prime Minister after Party Leader Peter Ludoviko resigned from Congressional Leader of the Party and Julianna Nerva resigned facing a lack of confidence. Before becoming Prime Minister, Alexandra Onassis led a small and last Minute Campaign for President with the backing of the newly formed Social Democratic Party, but largely flopped and failed to garner even 15% of the vote. Prime Minister As Prime Minister, Onassis led the charge in Congress to Decriminalize many drugs and also attempted to pass sweeping educational testing reforms, fundamentally changing the immigration system and many other things. She was well known during her time in the Office of Prime Minister for having a rather difficult relation ship with then president Roger Kelvario. On one occasion a ZPP Staffer was quoted a saying "Prime Minister (Onassis) is an insufferable anarchist who will never agree to anything but her own way". While many agree that she takes a hard line on a plethora of issues, she has been known to compromise and it is speculated by political analysts that Kelvario and her simply did not get along. However Onassis did give Kelvario the support he needed to secure emergency powers in the Kalvario Civil Unrest. Presidency Onassis entered the Office of the Presidency on December, 4, 3799 after receiving support from 3 different parties united on a loose vision of liberalism to unseat then President Roger Kalvario. Onassis took a 57% share of the vote, promptly ending the iron clasp the ZPP had on the presidency for the better part of a quarter century. Immediately after taking office Onassis introduced legislature to overhaul the tax system and cut the budget to lessen its percent of GDP and make room to lower the overall tax burden. The budget had initial support as it increased the education and health services budget, but was promptly rejected largely due to the Defense Spending cuts it introduced, which totaled up to around 75 Billion. After the failed budget a massive scandal broke loose involving the National Confederation of Labor being involved in serious criminal activity. Onassis immediately called for a congressional investigation and introduced a self proclaimed "War on Corruption". She introduced legislation to term limit presidents and fired then Zardic National Security Organization Chair Marcus Apolo, who presided over the ZNSO Leaks which led to a breach in national security information.